1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack receptacles which receive patch cords, and in particular, to an electronic-normalling circuit, electronic relay or switch, controlled electronically or magnetically by means of electronic sensors or permanent magnets that sense when a plug on the end of a patch cord is inserted into a jack receptacle which increases reliability and bandwidth capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A self-normalling jack internally routes a signal from one electronic device to another. Typically connectors are used with the rear source (input), and rear destination (output). On the front are standard patch ports. The internal normal path runs from the rear source to the rear destination. The signal can be rerouted by inserting a patch cord into either front port. Removal of the patch cord returns the signal to the normal path (i.e. “self-normalled”).
The mechanical self-normalling jack suffers from the fact that continuous current flowing through it allows for contamination which can create a non-connection. It can also become contaminated by dust, dirt and developing a slight film which can cause a non-connection. Applicant's invention provides for a self-normalling jack with an electronically or magnetically controlled normal circuit or relay.